ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Connor McCloud
|resides = Philadelphia, Pennsylvania |current_efeds = VWA |debut = September 16, 2008 |trained by = Rob Stokes, RWA Staff }} Duncan Connor MacIntyre (born January 25, 1988) is an American professional wrestler from Philadelphia Pennsylvania currently under contract for Volatile Wrestling Alliance under the stage name Connor McCloud. Career Rampage Wrestling Alternative MacIntyre made his professional wrestling debut when he joined the start up promotion, Rampage Wrestling Alternative under the name Connor McCloud. There he learned and trained under the tutelage of "The Rampage" Rob Stokes. The young federation didn't last very long, and was soon closed. McCloud left the federation with a perfect record. Volatile Wrestling Alliance Soon after the demise of RWA, Connor jumped ship to the sister promotion VWA. He made his debut in October of 2008 in a match against Noir and Morpheus Ghost. He also competed in his first Royal Rumble. Shortly after, he took some time off to further his training. Connor made his return on the January 23rd, 2009 edition of Chaos with a victory over Ryan Faze & Diamond Silverbomb. On the following Chaos, Connor defeated Nicholas James. This would not be the first these two faced, and they faced again during the pre-show dark match at Chaotic Confirmation in a battle royal. Neither man won however, and they both lost to Nate Static in the end. The following week at Pandora's Box, Connor McCloud led team Chaos to victory over team Rapture. Before the match he had dubbed himself Chaos' next big player and even called himself Captain Chaos. The moniker didn't stick, as the following week he was drafted from Chaos to Rapture. Once on Rapture, he teamed up with newcomer Jonathan Chaos to take on the team of Nicholas James and Odin Knyght. After the victory Connor McCloud and Jonathan Chaos got into a heated argument about who carried who. Before things could get physical, Christian Helton debuted and spiked Jonathan Chaos with a vicious reverse STO. It looked as if McCloud and Helton were going to fight, but instead the two shook hands and revealed their alliance. The next week, the duo began calling themselves The Paragons of Wrestling. Making their intentions known that they want to, in their words, "fix this company" before it started to fall like so many others. The biggest problem they said, was the declining tag-team division, and the Misfits of Society constant politicking and dishonorable tactics. They dubbed themselves the anti-Misfits and also made it clear that they weren't asking to be handed a tag-title shot, they wanted to earn their shot every step of the way by cutting the dead weight from the roster. On that night the two defeated Jonathan Chaos and Blood Reign following "The Mark Out". The next Rapture, the POW picked up another win this time against Syn Skyler and, wait for it...Nick James. McCloud pinned Skyler after a shining wizard. Post-match saw a McCloud/James argument, but before it could escalate further, Niq Kross retruned to the VWA and speared James right out of the company. Kross stood alongside the Paragons of Wrestling and it was revealed after that Niq Kross had officially joined the group. It was also announced that Connor would be one of the particpants in the 10 Man Elimination Match at Method of Sacrifice, contending for the vacant X-treme Championship. At MoS, Connor McCloud made good on both of his words, he didn't use weapons and he outlasted nine other men to leave as the new VWA X-treme Champion. He last eliminated Blood Reign, who had just ran face first into a corner with a barbed wire board. McCloud pinned him following a Shooting Star Salvation. In wrestling *'Finishing Moves' **''Shining Wizard'' **''Ego Death'' (Modified Fisherman Driver) **''Shooting Star Salvation'' (Corkscrew Shooting Star Press) *'Signature Moves' **''Ego Trip'' (Swinging Fisherman Neckbreaker ) **''Freudian Slip'' (Twisting Lifting Inverted DDT) **''The Flight of Icarus'' (Flying Forearm Smash) **''Roaring Elbow'' (Discus Elbow Smash) **''D-V-D'' (Death Valley Driver) :*Multiple suplex variations :**Full nelson suplex :**German suplex :**Northern Lights suplex :**Tiger suplex :**Exploder suplex :**Head and arm suplex :**Belly to belly suplex :**Double underhook suplex :*Hurricanrana :*Leg lariat :*Springboard back elbow :*Standing or a running dropkick :*Suicide dive :*Superkick :*Tornado DDT *'With Christian Helton' :*'Mark Out' (Gory Bomb (McCloud)/Complete Shot (Helton) Combo) :*'Shining Impact' (Doomsday Shining Wizard) :*''Puroresu Hangover'' (Chop block (Helton)/(Running Neckbreaker Slam (McCloud) Combo) :*''Wrestler’s Court'' (Spinning Leg Sweep (McCloud)/Spinning Wheel Kick (Helton) Combo) :*''Phantom Bump'' (Enziguri (Helton)/Superkick (McCloud) Combo) *'Nicknames' **'"The Ego Death"' **'"The Paragon of Wrestling"' **"The Fox" *'Theme music' **'Lay My Burden Down – Seemless' **'New Breed (Revolutionary Mix) – Fear Factory' (As a part of the Paragons of Wrestling) Championships and accomplishments *'Volatile Wrestling Alliance' **VWA X-treme Champion (1 Time)(Current) *'All Time Career Record' **9 Wins / 3 Losses *'Current VWA Record' **7 Wins / 1 Losses Federations Worked For *'Volatile Wrestling Alliance - Current' *Rampage Wrestling Alternative